jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tales of Flurry Heart
These are stories starring Princess Flurry Heart, daughter of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. Chapter 1: First Day in the Estate *Jeffrey: *narrating* The day we waited for so long finally came. Shining Armor and Princess Cadence had their baby. A daughter named Flurry Heart. What's unique about her is that she's a baby alicorn. According to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, the birth of an alicorn has never happened before. And before we could commence with the Crystalling...well, let's just say we had a little trouble with the new royal bundle of joy. But as always, we found a way to make things better. The team and i had managed to create a room for our family's newest member. For the week or so, we helped Shining Armor and Cadence take care of Flurry Heart. As i expected, things got a little out of hand...or hoof, in this case. But it felt understandable for two parents who were just starting out. * Chapter 2: * Chapter 3: * Chapter 4: Sun, Slaves and Stuck 2 Day 1 *(Baby Flurry Heart and Baby Lily are happily and playfully bouncing on Dragon-Jeffrey's wide back) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he watches* *Baby Lily: *smiles* We'we having so much fun, Uncwe Jeffwey!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. *Baby Flurry Heart: *coos happily* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Seeing you two so happy makes me happy. *Baby Lily: *smiles* We couldn't be happiew. *Baby Flurry Heart: *coos happily* *Baby Lily: *smiles* We don't know how things couwd get any bettew!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and gets an idea* *Baby Flurry Heart: *smiles cutely* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I think i know a way. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* Yeah? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You'll see. *(Baby Lily and Baby Flurry Heart eagerly sit on Dragon-Jeffrey's back for what it is.) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and walks to a VERY small opening* *Baby Lily: *smiles widely hoping it's what she thinks it is* *(Then he goes through the small opening and gets stuck tight halfway though, plugging up the door completely) *Baby Lily: *gasps happily and smiles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Have fun, girls. *(Baby Flurry Heart gently flies Baby Lily down to the ground and in front of Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt) *Baby Lily: *hugs it* Tank you, Uncwe Jeffwey!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Anytime, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Can we stawt pushing you now? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Go for it. *Baby Lily: *coos happily and starts pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* *Baby Flurry Heart: *coos happily as she starts pushing too* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* That's right. Push that huge butt all you want. It's what it's for. *Baby Lily: *giggles as she pushes* *(Aqua walks down the hallway and sees this) *Aqua: ....!!! *smiles widely and walks towards Dragon-Jeffrey* Felt like it again, my cuddly dragon? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet. *Aqua: *smiles and pets his snout* Well than, I'll just have to devote my time to you until you're free again, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* But first, I better put on something more "appropriate" for this. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Aqua: *smiles* Be right back, my love. *heads off to her bedroom* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Youw butt wooks hugew than wast time!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* It sure does, doesn't it? *Baby Lily: *giggles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Gaining a wot mowe weight, Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* That's right. *Baby Lily: *coos happily as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Even though you alweady awe the fattest dwagon evew?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet. *Baby Flurry Heart: *coos happily as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes too* *(Soon, Aqua comes back dress as Slave Leia and is barefoot) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Slave Leia again? *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Is that a problem? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks and mimics Jabba* Not at all, slave. *Aqua: *smiles widely* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* JARVIS? It's time for the Tatooine Crimelord Makeover again. *JARVIS Mark II: Yes, sir. *(Giant spray painting nozzles come out of both sides of the door Dragon-Jeffrey is stuck in) *Baby Lily: *giggles* We'd bettwer move. *(Baby Lily and Baby Flurry Heart back away from Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt) *(The spray paint nozzles paint Dragon-Jeffrey 'til his skin looks like Jabba the Hutt's) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *snickers* Eat your heart out, Jabba. *(Mechanical arms carefully put contact lens of Jabba's eyes in Dragon-Jeffrey's eyes) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles like Jabba* *(The interior of the room changes to a hologram of Jabba's throne room) *Aqua: *smiles and gives Dragon-Jeffrey the other end of her chain* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks and mimics Jabba* Don't disappoint me today, slave. *Aqua: *smiles and bows* I'm all yours to command, master. *(Dragon-Jeffrey pulls on the chain, bringing her to his face) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Let's make sure it stays that way. *Aqua: *giggles and kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs like Jabba and starts to drool from Aqua's sexy appearance* *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* You love what you see, master? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks and mimics Jabba* Yes...i do. *(Some of Dragon-Jeffrey's drool drips on Aqua's body) *Aqua: *smirks, seductively* You are so gross, "Jabba." *giggles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs evilly like Jabba* *Aqua: *smiles and pets Dragon-Jeffrey's snot-dripping snout, seductively* Still as evil and hideous as the day you enslaved me. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks and mimics Jabba* And I'll make sure that you don't forget it. *Aqua: *smirks, seductively* And if I should anger you...? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks evilly and mimics Jabba* The Rancor will be ready. *laughs like Jabba* *Aqua: Oh my. *smiles* Rest assured I won't disobey you, master. *to herself* For now. *giggles quietly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* What did you say?! *Aqua: *smiles innocently* Oh, nothing. Nothing. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *glares at Aqua* *Aqua: *still smiles innocently and bats her eyes at him* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Don't look so innocent. *Aqua: *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's drool-covered muzzle and smiles innocently* What do you think I'm up to? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* You've always acted rebellious. And i WON'T tolerate it! *Aqua: *smiles and rubs Dragon-Jeffrey's snot-dripping snout* Awwwwwwww, but master. I've changed now. Honest. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* You'd better be sure. *(Aqua gets a tiny bit Dragon-Jeffrey's snot on her hands as she pets his snout) *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Why would I want to disobey you, master? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Every slave before you always seemed to disappoint me. That's why. *Aqua: *smiles as she pets Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* I can see why. *seductively* But I have no problem with it. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Good...*smiles evilly* ...because I'd hate get rid of a beautiful girl like you. *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* I thought so. You can't take your eyes off my body. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs like Jabba and tugs on Aqua's chain hard* *Aqua: *is tugged and lands against Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic belly* What did I do that time, master? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks and mimics Jabba* Just making certain you don't get any ideas. Plus, I just love to see you humiliated and miserable. *Aqua: *smirks back* You really are horrible. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs evilly like Jabba* *Aqua: *smirks, seductively* You really are gonna regret this. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks evilly and mimics Jabba* Oh, am i? *Aqua: *smirks, seductively* You'll see. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Now then, rub my belly! And don't fall asleep!!! *Aqua: *smiles* Yes, master. *starts to rub Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic belly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs like Jabba* *Aqua: *smiles as she rubs* So soft and plush... *Dragon-Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* So beautiful... *Aqua: ...!!! *rubs faster and harder* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *snickers and mimics Jabba* Good thing you remember your place *Aqua: *rubbing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic belly* Anything to avoid being eaten, master. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Glad to hear that. You're lucky I've been patient with you so far, but don't make me lose my temper. *Aqua: *still rubs Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic belly* I'm trying hard not to, but you get angry so easily. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Well...I AM easy to disappoint. *Aqua: *rubbing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic belly* Yeah, no kidding... *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* So unless you want to disappoint me, get back to rubbing! *Aqua: *rubbing faster and harder* What do you think I've been doing?! *giggles to herself* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Hmph! *Aqua: *pretends to mutter in annoyance as she rubs* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles like Jabba* *Aqua: *rubbing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic belly* Had enough yet? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Yes. Now...dance for me!!! *Aqua: *pretends to pant in exhaustion* But master. I feel so tired.... *giggles quietly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Maybe you didn't hear what i said. Dance for me!!! *yanks her chain* *Aqua: *gets tugged* Ah!!! Okay! Okay! I'll do it. *gets up and walks in front of Dragon-Jeffrey* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks and mimics Jabba* Hm. That's better. *Aqua: *plays Jedi Rock on a radio and starts dancing to it* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *watches in amusement* *Aqua: *smiles and dances her sexy moves in front of him* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles like Jabba and drools lustfully* *Aqua: *smiles and dances with her end of the chain* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he watches* *(The song ends and Aqua stops dancing.) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs like Jabba* *Aqua: *smiles and bows* Am i finished? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks and mimics Jabba* No. This is just the beginning. *licks his lips in the same manner Jabba does* *Aqua: *giggles and smiles* Oh boy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Did you think i was gonna go easy on you? *Aqua: I didn't think so. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Good...because i don't plan to. *Aqua: *smirks* You're gonna regret this for sure! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs like Jabba and tugs her chain* *Aqua: ...! *gets pulled and lands against Dragon-Jeffrey's snot-dripping snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Threaten me all you like. You'll soon learn to appreciate me. *Aqua: You can't force it master. These things take time. *winks at him* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *winks back and mimics Jabba* Then I'll just have to MAKE you appreciate me! *Aqua: *smirks* Oh boy. *giggles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs like Jabba and starts to lick Aqua* *Aqua: *giggles and smiles as she's licked* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks as he licks Aqua* *Aqua: *laughs happily as she's licked* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs like Jabba, then resumes licking her* *Aqua: *laughs more as Dragon-Jeffrey licks her bare feet* *(The babies hear this as they push) *Baby Lily: *giggles* See? Uncwe Jeffwey can be so funny. *Baby Flurry Heart: *giggles and pushes* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes* *Aqua: *smiles and laughs as she's licked* That tickles, master!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs like Jabba and mimics him* This should make you respect me. *Aqua: *drenched in drool and smirks* Well.... it can't get any worse... *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! *mimics Jabba* That can be arranged. *Aqua: *giggles and smirks* How so? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* I can punish you in the worse way possible. *Aqua: *smiles widely* Which is.....? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* I'll make you feed me by hand for starters...with no breaks! *Aqua: *smiles* Very well. What does my obese Hutt master crave? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Cheese fries! *Aqua: *smiles and bows* Very well than. I'll be right back. *(Aqua leaves for a bit but quickly comes back with a large tray of cheese fries) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Not bad, slave. Came back sooner than i expected. *Aqua: *leaves the tray of cheese fries on the ground and picks one up* Open up now. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *opens his mouth* *Aqua: *puts the cheese fry on his giant wet tongue* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *eats the cheese fry* *Aqua: *smiles as she watches* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Good work so far, but you're not done yet, slave. *(Aqua continues to feed more of the cheese fries to Dragon-Jeffrey. As she does, some of Dragon-Jeffrey's drool gets on her body) *Aqua: *smiles as she keeps feeding Dragon-Jeffrey* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *continues enjoying the cheese fries* *Aqua: *smiles and feeds him the last one* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *eats the cheese fry and chuckles like Jabba* *Aqua: *smiles* Enjoyed them, master? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Jabba* Yes. Once again, you've kept me satisfied. *Aqua: *sighs in relief* Thank goodness. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles evilly like Jabba* *Aqua: *smiles* What's next, master? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Rub my belly! *Aqua: But I already did that a while ago. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Rub it again!!! *Aqua: *smirks* I don't know if I want to. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *glares firmly at her and mimics Jabba* Are you questioning me? *Aqua: *smirks* What if I am? *winks* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *glares angrily and mimics Jabba* You know i lose my patience easily when someone questions my orders... *winks back* *Aqua: *smirks* Too bad! You can't always get what you want!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls angrily* *Aqua: So I'm done being your slave now, "Jabba"!! I want you to let me go!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls angrily and slams his claw on the ground* *Aqua: *pulls on her end of the chain to get away from him* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *grabs the chain and mimics Jabba* How dare you?! *Aqua: *struggles as she pulls* Let..... me..... go....!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Never! *Aqua: *struggles to pull, until she gets tugged and lands against Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic belly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *to himself, mimics Jabba* How dare she disobey me?!? *Aqua: *groans for a moment* I suppose you're gonna punish me like you always do when someone angers you?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* I'll imprison you for this!!! *Aqua: *smirks* Is that the worst you can do?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks and mimics Jabba* You're to work part time on my sail barge for the next 5 years! And if you try to escape, I'll see to it that you get fed to the Sarlacc!!! *Aqua: *smirks* I refuse to work on your barge!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* You WILL!!!! *Aqua: *smirks* Make me! *(Dragon-Jeffrey roars like Jabba furiously at this remark) *Aqua: *sits there feeling unintimidated* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* I'll have you fed to the Sarlacc for this!!! *Aqua: *seizes the moment to grab a nearby mike and smashes a hologram control panel with it* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls in surprise, shields himself from the hologram sparks and drops the chain* *Aqua: *takes the other end of the chain and starts to climb her way onto Dragon-Jeffrey's wide back* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* What's happening?! *Aqua: *climbs on top of Dragon-Jeffrey's back and plants her bare feet on his back* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* What's going on?!? *Aqua: *tosses the chain over Dragon-Jeffrey's head, around his neck and starts to pull on it* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *starts to choke and attempts to grab the chain* *Aqua: *groans as she pulls on the chain and strangles him* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *keeps choking while trying to get the chain* *Aqua: *gets caught off guard for a moment and is yanked forward a bit, but recovers, plants her bare feet back on his back and continues pulling on the chain* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *continues choking as the chain gets tighter and tighter into his windpipe* *Aqua: *improves her grip on the chain and strangles him harder* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *keeps choking and starts to gasp for air* *Aqua: *groans as she still strangles him with the chain* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *tries to move forward but fails as he keeps choking* *Aqua: *acts surprised by her maintaining strangling grip on the chain* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *keeps pawing at the chain while choking* *Aqua: *groans as she pulls on the chain harder, tightening it around his windpipe more* *(His tail shakes as he chokes more) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *groans as he chokes and loses his grip on the chain and starts to surrender to Aqua's grip* *Aqua: *fakes a loathing face as she strangles him more* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *moans as he continues choking and gasping for air. His front legs give up their struggle with the chain and fall limply to the floor* *Aqua: *groans as she strangles Dragon-Jeffrey with everything she has* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *keeps choking and finally emitted a death rattle* *Aqua: *keeps the chain around his neck just to be sure* *(His tail stops shaking. Dragon-Jeffrey dies.) *Aqua: *fakes a sign in disgust, and climbs her way down off his back* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *lays dead* *Aqua: *hides behind the carcass of Dragon-Jeffrey to avoid being seen by panicking hologram guards* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *lies there dead* *(An R2-D2 hologram zaps Aqua's chain as if to break it for her) *Aqua: Come on!! We've gotta get outta here!!! *rushes outta the room* *(The R2-D2 hologram follows her) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *still lays dead* *(The hologram interior of the room explodes) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *still lays dead* *(A white aura emitts off of Dragon-Jeffrey, and he is brought back to life) *Aqua: *comes in and speaks telepathically* Are you okay, dear? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *speaks telepathically* Yeah. *Aqua: *smiles and speaks telepathically* You put up a good struggle, dear. That was fun. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily, then feels the babies pushing him* *Aqua: *smiles and gives Dragon-Jeffrey the other end of her chain back, speaks telepathically* I'd like to do that again soon. But I'm gonna give you a break from it first. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and speaks telepathically* Thanks, honey. *Aqua: *smiles and speaks telepathically* I'm not gonna stop role-playing as Leia until you get free, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and speaks telepathically* I know. And I never tire of acting as Jabba to you, honey. *Aqua: *smiles widely and speaks telepathically* Shall we resume? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and speaks telepathically* Sure, honey. *Aqua: *smiles and bows* I'm ready to serve you, my master. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs evilly like Jabba* *Aqua: *giggles* I don't like the sound of that... *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks evilly and mimics Jabba* Don't get too comfortable, my dear slave. *Aqua: Ever since you've enslaved me, I've never been comfortable. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Well, i don't expect you to start now. *licks his lips in the same manner as Jabba and drools more from starring at Aqua's body* *Aqua: *giggles and smiles, seductively* Still can't take your eyes off me? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks and mimics Jabba* No. I find your looks...sexy. *tugs her chain hard* *Aqua: ...!!! *gets pulled and lands against Dragon-Jeffrey's snot-dripping snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs evilly like Jabba and mimics him* Now for you to please me with your sexy body. *(A bit of Dragon-Jeffrey's snout drips on her) *Aqua: *smiles* Can you wipe your nose first? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* No! *Aqua: *smiles and pretends to moan in disgust from Dragon-Jeffrey's snot* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs like Jabba and licks her* *Aqua: *smiles and laughs as she's licked* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs like Jabba and mimics him* You taste good, slave!! *Aqua: *pretends to act scared* Don't eat me!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Oh, don't worry. As long as you behave, i won't harm you... *smirks evilly* much. *Aqua: *smiles* I'll behave, master. I promise! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks and mimics Jabba* Excellent. *sticks out his big wet tongue and licks Aqua's exposed belly* *Aqua: *smiles and starts laughing* *(Dragon-Jeffrey laughs like Jabba as he licks Aqua's exposed belly) *Aqua: *smiles and laughs but enjoys being licked* That tickles, master!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks and mimics Jabba* Oh, you like that? *Aqua: *smirks, seductively* Maybe. *bats her eyes at him* * Day 2 * Chapter 5: Imagination * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Written Stories